No tomorrow
by Mayils
Summary: Je sais qu’elle restera toujours dans nos mémoires, même si elle ne pourra plus jamais être notre futur. Même si, à part dans nos cœurs, elle n’aura plus jamais de lendemain... BL OneShot. Une autre vision du 3.16.


Une autre version du 3.16, la prise d'otage. J'ai beaucoup aimé celle de Mark Schwann, mais une fois de plus il a mis Brooke de côté, et ça, je n'accepte pas ! Alors voici ma nouvelle fic avec Brooke (et Lucas aussi ! A vrai dire, one ne voit qu'eux quasiment, donc si vous ne les aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! lol).

Mais pour les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Quelqu'un a une arme ! Il y a eu un coup de feu !" cria quelqu'un en sortant en courant du lycée de Tree Hill. Tout le monde s'enfuyait du bâtiment. La panique totale. 

**Le 12 mars. C'était un mardi. Il y a exactement 8 jours. Je suis arrivé au lycée ce matin-là, pensant que ce serait une journée normale…Et maintenant je me retrouve dans une église à faire un discours, devant le cercueil d'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.**

Au milieu de la foule, Lucas aperçut Nathan et Haley. Il s'approcha d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un a un flingue ?!" cria-t-il, pour couvrir le vacarme autour d'eux. Son visage avait soudain pris un air inquiet.

"Oui ! Il a tiré dans le couloir, devant la salle de Biologie de l'aile sud. On sortait de la salle de Tutorat et on a entendu le coup de feu…" Haley ne put finir sa phrase, elle était encore affolée et en état de choc.

"La salle de Bio tu dis ?" s'écria Lucas. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du lycée, il parlait avec Brooke au téléphone. Elle lui disait qu'elle était en train d'attendre, devant cette salle, que leur professeur arrive pour lui parler de son devoir. "Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?"

"Je sais pas…J'en…J'en sais rien ! J'ai rien vu, on est sorti le plus vite qu'on a pu. Nathan, tu as vu quelque chose ?" demanda Haley, au bord des larmes. Son mari secoua la tête, faisant signe qu'il ne savait pas non plus.

"Oh mon dieu vous êtes là !" s'exclama Peyton en arrivant près d'eux. "Où est Brooke ?" demanda-t-elle en même temps que Lucas. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de la trouver au milieu de la foule.

"Je ne la vois nulle part !" cria Peyton, complètement paniquée.

Sans même réfléchir un instant, Lucas se dirigea en courant vers le lycée. "Je vais la chercher."

"Lucas ! Arrête ! Tu ne sais même pas si elle est à l'intérieur ! Elle est peut-être déjà sortie !" lui cria Nathan. Mais son frère était déjà loin.

**Depuis ce jour, je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi c'est arrivé, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi elle. Mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais de réponse. Et c'est ça qui me ronge le plus…J'ai perdu ma petite amie, et je ne saurai jamais pourquoi.**

Lucas entra en courant dans le lycée. Il était désert, tous les étudiants avaient évacué le bâtiment ou s'étaient enfermés dans les salles de cours, comme le stipulait le code d'urgence. Les couloirs étaient jonchés de sacs abandonnés et d'autres affaires. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Le lycée avait arrêté de vivre à l'instant où le coup de feu était parti.

Lucas prit son portable et appela celui de Brooke. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ait été touchée, se répétait-il sans cesse, elle doit être dans la salle de Bio avec le prof à attendre qu'on leur fasse signe de sortir ou bien elle est dehors avec Haley, Nathan et Peyton. Mais elle va bien. Elle va bien.

Sauf que Lucas n'arrivait pas à joindre Brooke, le réseau était complètement saturé. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de Bio. Et devant la porte, il vit une trace de sang qui menait jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Il n'y a aucune raison que Brooke ait été touchée, continua-t-il à se répéter. Aucune raison.

**On m'a demandé de parler de Brooke. On m'a dit que j'étais l'une des personnes qui la connaissaient le mieux. Et c'est quelque chose dont je suis fier, même si je sais que personne ne peut dire qu'il la connaissait vraiment. Parce que Brooke ne laissait personne entrer dans son cœur, pour ne jamais souffrir. Elle ne montrait jamais qui elle était vraiment. Mais moi elle m'a laissé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi et je ne le saurai jamais, mais elle m'a laissé avoir son cœur. Alors que je ne le méritais pas. Elle m'a montré un peu de la vraie Brooke. Et le peu que j'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite aimé. J'en suis tombé amoureux.**

Lucas frappa de petits coups à la porte. Il essayait de se montrer le plus discret possible, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être le tireur. Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il décida de pousser la porte de la salle, qui était l'une des seules du lycée à ne pas fermer de l'intérieur.

Quand il entra, il vit Brooke assise dos au mur, la jambe pleine de sang.

**On est au lycée. On passe notre temps à nous juger les uns les autres. Et je sais ce que j'obtiendrai si je vous demandais à tous de me décrire en un seul mot Brooke…Pompom girl. Fêtarde. Joie de vivre. J'aurais sûrement droit à des Traînée, Garce, Fille facile…Je ne pense pas que vous saurez un jour à quel point vous vous trompez sur elle…Elle avait ce masque de fille sans cœur, pourtant elle en avait un plus grand que la plupart des gens. Pourvu qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, elle faisait passer le bonheur de cette personne avant le sien…Elle était belle, tout simplement. Et je voudrai que vous ne vous rappeliez pas d'elle comme étant seulement 'la fille morte le jour de la prise d'otage'. Quand vous repenserez à elle, souvenez vous de Brooke Davis, pas de la fille avec une balle dans la jambe. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Parce qu'elle était fière et digne. C'était l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse.**

"Oh mon dieu ! Brooke !" s'écria Lucas en se précipitant à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme passa immédiatement ses bras autour de son petit ami et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. "Merci…Merci", murmurait-elle à son oreille d'une voix brisée, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. "Lucas…dis moi que Peyton et Haley vont bien. Et Micro…et Nathan…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont sains et saufs…Ça va aller maintenant. Ça va aller, Brooke." dit-il pour la rassurer, mais encore plus pour se rassurer lui-même. "Je vais te sortir d'ici. Tout ira bien, ma belle. Accroche toi à moi, je te ramène deho-"

Un coup de feu retentit et empêcha Lucas de finir sa phrase. Le bruit avait résonné partout dans le lycée désert. Le tireur était donc encore à l'intérieur.

Lucas sentit Brooke sursauter et commencer légèrement à trembler contre lui. "Ne me ramène pas là-bas, s'il te plaît Lucas. Il…il est toujours là…Je n'arrive même pas à bouger ma jambe…" articula la jeune femme. Son visage montrait toute sa peur. "S'il te plaît…"

"Ok…Je…On va rester ici pour le moment, et dès que la voie sera libre, on sortira, tous les deux. Pour l'instant, il faut que je stoppe l'hémorragie…" dit Lucas, dépassé par les évènements. Il retira la chemise qu'il avait enfilée sur un t-shirt et fit un garrot autour de la blessure de Brooke. Le corps de la jeune femme se raidit sous le coup de la douleur.

"C'est grave ? Ma jambe, je veux dire…" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse, mais une partie de son esprit avait besoin d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Oui, c'est grave Brooke. Mais tu vas y arriver, tu iras mieux." répondit Lucas en embrassant sa tempe.

**J'ai passé des années à la croiser tous les jours au collège, puis au lycée. Je crois qu'elle ne me remarquait pas. Et je n'en avais rien à faire. Pour moi aussi, en ce temps là, elle était seulement une fille extrêmement sexy. Nous ne vivions pas sur la même planète, et je n'avais aucune envie d'appartenir à la sienne. Mais je suis entré dans ce monde, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte…Parfois j'aimerai ne jamais y être entré, parce qu'ainsi, je n'aurais jamais ressenti la douleur que je ressens en ce moment à cause de la perte de Brooke. Et à d'autres moments, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais connu un vrai amour, celui que j'éprouve pour elle.**

Lucas et Brooke étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, par terre. Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme afin qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Ils étaient silencieux, essayant de trouver le bon moment pour sortir. Lucas s'inquiétait pour Brooke, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et devenait de plus en plus faible. Il voulait la sortir de là au plus vite, mais ils n'avaient reçu aucun signe de la police alors ils ne savaient pas si le tireur était encore là.

"Tu as vu qui c'était ?" demanda doucement Lucas.

"Oui…Ton ami, je l'avais vu avec Micro au Rivercourt l'an dernier…Celui de la vidéo pour la postérité…" répondit Brooke en tournant la tête vers son petit ami. Elle marqua une pause, voyant le visage de Lucas se décomposer sous le coup de la surprise.

"Il…Est-ce qu'il t'a visé personnellement ?" parvint-il à articuler. Jimmy lui en voulait, mais pas au point de tirer sur sa petite amie…n'est-ce pas ? essayait de se rassurer Lucas.

"Non. Il avait peur, il a tiré…J'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment." expliqua Brooke avec un petit rire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle redevint sérieuse et dit "Il a un problème. Comment n'a-t-on pu rien voir, comment on a pu être aussi aveugle ? Même après avoir vu son message, on n'a…On n'a rien fait !"

"Je sais…" soupira Lucas, en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Brooke.

Il y eut moment de silence, puis la jeune femme dit d'une voix brisée :

"C'est ma faute...Sa haine était tournée vers les gens populaires parce qu'ils le méprisaient ou parce qu'ils l'ignoraient. Je l'ignorais, Lucas ! Je suis la présidente du Conseil des élèves, je suis censée aider à améliorer la vie au lycée ! Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je n'ai jamais vu que lui, il avait besoin d'aide !"

"Ne re-dis jamais ça, Brooke ! Ne le pense même pas ! Ça ne sera jamais de ta faute !" s'exclama Lucas avec colère. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle se sente coupable, surtout avec une balle dans la jambe. Par contre, lui se sentait fautif. Il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de lui que Jimmy avait pris le lycée en otage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

"Tu penses qu'il a tiré sur quelqu'un d'autre quand on a entendu le coup de feu tout à l'heure ? Tu penses qu'il tient des élèves en otages ?" reprit Brooke.

"Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste qu'il a tiré en l'air et que s'il a des otages, il les relâche vite…Il faut qu'on sorte rapidement, sinon tu vas-" commença Lucas, mais il fut coupé par sa petite amie.

"Ça va, Lucas. Je t'assure que ça va."

Brooke prit la main du jeune homme, déposa un long baiser dessus et adressa un sourire rassurant à son petit ami.

**Oui, Brooke était forte. Elle avait des problèmes comme tout le monde. Mais je crois que personne ici ne savait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'elle avait à affronter. Parce qu'au lycée, aux fêtes, n'importe où, elle souriait, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Peu de gens l'ont déjà vu pleuré. Elle m'a dit un jour que pleurer c'était un signe de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité et qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer au reste du monde qu'elle n'était pas aussi solide qu'elle voudrait l'être. Son cœur, son âme, sa confiance ont souvent été trahi, mais elle a quand même réussi à se reconstruire seule, à pardonner…Je ne connais personne d'autre qui soit capable de faire une telle chose. Une chose aussi courageuse.**

Brooke et Lucas ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la salle de Biologie. L'état de la jeune femme empirait.

"Hey Pretty Girl, ne t'endors pas ! Il faut que tu restes éveillée. Reste avec moi." dit Lucas, en bougeant l'épaule de Brooke. "Parle moi…Dis moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ce weekend."

Elle tourna son visage fatigué vers lui et sourit. Un sourire sincère, mais triste et sans force. Lucas en eut le cœur brisé car il savait qu'après ce jour-là, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle serait plus inquiète ou plus stressée, alors qu'elle méritait de garder sa nature joyeuse et insouciante. Il savait qu'entre lui et Brooke, c'était lui qui avait le plus peur de cette blessure. Et il voyait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour montrer qu'elle allait bien et que son état n'était pas si grave. Mais son état était très grave, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Monsieur Lucas Eugène Scott ! Vous insinuez que je vais oublier que samedi cela sera la date de nos 6 mois ensemble ?! Je sais très bien que vous m'organisez une soirée tout à fait charmante, cher Eugène !" dit Brooke en prenant un ton de dame du monde. Sa voix était faible mais elle essayait de cacher ça en faisant de l'humour.

"Je suis en train de regretter de t'avoir dit mon second prénom !" répondit Lucas en riant. "Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Ça devait rester secret, mais j'accepte de te révéler quelques petites choses…sauf le lieu : je le garde pour moi ! Un bon restaurant, une jolie promenade…"

"Et la nuit avec toi ?" demanda Brooke avec un petit sourire coquin.

"Je crois que ça peut se faire…" répondit-il sur le même ton. Il l'embrassa longuement et tendrement sur les lèvres. Quand il brisa le baiser et qu'il la regarda blessée et vulnérable, il comprit qu'il devait la faire sortir de ce maudit lycée maintenant. Et s'il venait à croiser Jimmy, il saurait le persuader de les laisser partir. Etre avec Brooke lui donnait des ailes, il trouverait forcément le moyen de la sauver du jeune homme. Il redevint sérieux et capta toute l'attention de sa petite amie. "Ecoute moi mon amour, tu vas t'accrocher à moi et je t'emmène à l'extérieur. Tu deviens trop faible pour qu'on reste ici plus longtemps. La sortie n'est pas loin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jimmy, je te protège."

Les yeux de Brooke devinrent brillants de larmes et elle parvint à articuler. "Attend, avant qu'on y aille, je veux te remercier d'être venu me sauver et de m'avoir aimé comme tu l'as fait…"

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais." répondit-il ému. Il se rappela lui avoir dit la même chose l'année passée quand il l'avait retrouvée en train de nettoyer le sol de sa cuisine à la main.

"Je sais oui. Mais laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, parce que si tu m'interromps, je vais sûrement fondre en larmes et je serai incapable de te dire ce que j'ai besoin que tu entendes…" commença-t-elle. "Je sais qu'on a eut énormément de moments difficiles, mais je voudrais que, quand tu penseras à moi, tu ne te rappelles que des bons. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais être forte et mature. Tu m'as montré qu'on pouvait faire l'amour et pas seulement coucher avec quelqu'un. Tu m'as fait connaître la sensation de tomber amoureuse. Tu m'as appris tout un tas de choses plus belles les unes que les autres, et je t'aime pour ça et pour tout ce que tu es…Je t'aime Luke, plus que n'importe quoi." Brooke était en pleurs.

"Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait, je t'en prie ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes comme si tu allais mourir !" dit-il, des larmes coulant sur sa joue.

"On n'est sûrs de rien, mon cœur…Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je n'en ai aucune envie, mais je n'ai pas peur…Mais si ça arrive, si je meurs, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne te sentiras pas coupable et que tu n'oublieras jamais à quel point je t'aimais." supplia Brooke en prenant le visage de Lucas entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser plein d'amour, de désir, de tristesse et de douleur.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, front contre front, en pleurs. Puis Lucas essuya ses larmes, se leva et prit Brooke dans ses bras. La tête de la jeune fille était posée contre l'épaule de son petit ami et il avait passé ses bras sous son dos et ses jambes. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle, jeta un regard à l'extérieur et sortit dans le couloir.

**Ça allait faire 6 mois qu'elle et moi, on était ensemble. Mais elle me surprenait encore tous les jours. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'elle rangeait ses chaussures par ordre d'achat ou qu'elle fredonnait la musique de West Side Story quand elle était déprimée ? Elle était unique, épatante et éblouissante.**

Lucas essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour sortir de lycée, comme quand il y était entré. Le chemin qui menait à la sortie, pourtant si court, lui semblait infini à cet instant. La respiration de plus en plus faible de Brooke le poussait à avancer plus vite. Il arriva enfin à la porte, il la poussa et là, la lumière du jour l'éblouit. Pendant tout le temps où il était enfermé dans le lycée, il en avait presque oublié qu'il y avait aussi un monde dehors.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, les policiers et les snipers étaient postés tout autour du bâtiment. Un d'eux s'approcha de Lucas, il lui prit Brooke des bras et d'autres vinrent le fouiller pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le tireur et qu'il n'avait donc aucune arme. Quand on le laissa enfin, il courut jusqu'à l'ambulance où le policier avait emmené Brooke. A côté, il vit sa mère, Keith, Haley, Nathan, Micro et Peyton. Ils avaient tous le même air inquiet sur le visage. Sa mère vint le prendre dans ses bras, ainsi qu'Haley. Elles lui répétaient qu'elles avaient eu peur et que tout irait mieux maintenant. Mais pendant tout ce temps, Lucas ne lâchait pas Brooke des yeux. Elle était dans une civière près de l'ambulance, une perfusion dans le bras et un petit tuyau dans le nez pour l'aider à respirer. Il entendit le brancardier dire qu'ils étaient prêts à emmener Brooke à l'hôpital. Il se précipita vers lui et dit :

"Laissez moi venir avec elle…S'il vous plaît."

"Vous êtes de sa famille ?" lui demanda l'ambulancier.

"Je…Non ! Je suis son petit ami…S'il vous plaît, laissez moi venir. Ses parents sont quelque part en Europe ce mois-ci, elle n'a pas de famille ici…S'il vous plaît !" supplia Lucas, la voix brisée par la panique et l'inquiétude.

"Monsieur, mon fils a risqué sa vie et est retourné dans ce lycée pour la sauver, il mérite au moins de rester avec elle sur le chemin de l'hôpital !" dit Karen en lui venant en aide.

Le brancardier réfléchit un instant et accepta. "Ok, mais dépêchez vous, on doit partir tout de suite."

Lucas hocha la tête et en à peine une seconde il était dans l'ambulance, à côté de Brooke.

A l'arrière de l'ambulance, Lucas tenait la main de Brooke, alors qu'un brancardier surveillait son état de santé. La jeune femme avait du mal à rester éveillée.

"Tu vas voir, les médecins vont s'occuper de toi et tu pourras bientôt marcher, courir, danser ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! Et dès que tu sors de l'hôpital, on se fait la soirée que je t'ai promis !" lui dit Lucas, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il mettait plein d'espoir et d'énergie dans sa voix, comme pour en transmettre à Brooke en lui parlant.

"Tu as…Tu as intérêt à me préparer quelque…quelque chose de bien. Les gens en convalescence sont toujours…toujours plus exigeants." articula difficilement Brooke, en souriant légèrement.

"Surtout toi Pretty girl ! Je ne connais personne de plus difficile que toi !" répliqua Lucas, en riant doucement. L'entendre parler lui faisait énormément de bien.

"Tu peux parler Monsieur Ça-ne-me-plaît-pas-Ça-non-plus !"

L'ambulancier leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Lucas sortit de l'ambulance et regarda les médecins accourir autour de Brooke pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le jeune homme marchait rapidement à côté du brancard dans les couloirs, voulant rester avec Brooke jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Quand une infirmière lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas les suivre plus loin, il dit à sa petite amie :

"Tout va bien se passer, ma belle, je te le promets. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras." Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. "Je t'aime Brooke."

"Je t'aime Lucas" dit-elle.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que les portes de la salle de réa se referment derrière Brooke et les médecins. Lucas resta un moment debout, immobile, regardant fixement ces portes. Il essayait d'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière. Se disant que cela serait sûrement long, il alla s'asseoir sur les fauteuils en face à la salle. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et se força à ne pas imaginer le pire.

**Elle me rendait heureux. On ne pouvait pas être dans la même pièce que Brooke et être triste, c'étaient deux choses qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Elle me faisait rire, elle me rendait meilleur. Elle me faisait me sentir vivant.**

Cinq minutes après l'arrivée de Brooke et Lucas aux urgences, Keith, Karen, Peyton, Haley, Nathan et Micro arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient d'autant plus inquiets que eux, ils n'avaient pas pu voir Brooke et n'avaient donc aucune idée de son état. Ils retrouvèrent Lucas, assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide.

"Lucas ! Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Peyton en se précipitant vers lui. Ils le regardaient tous, attendant une réponse, le même air inquiet sur le visage.

Lucas se leva lentement. Il avait l'impression de bouger au ralenti. "Je…J'en sais rien…Ils viennent de l'emmener dans cette salle et depuis, je…J'attends."

Il paraissait si perdu que Karen vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Keith lui demanda ce qui s'était passé exactement.

"Elle attendait devant la salle de Bio, dans l'aile sud et Jimmy a tiré un coup. Elle…elle a été touchée à la cuisse. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle s'était cachée dans la salle. Mais au moment où j'ai voulu la sortir de là, on a entendu un autre coup de feu. Alors on a attendu, mais au bout d'un moment Brooke n'avait plus de force donc je l'ai ramenée dehors…" Sa voix se brisa, il frotta ses yeux et dit doucement "Et si je l'avais sortie trop tard du lycée ? Je sais que j'aurais du l'emmener bien avant !"

"Non Lucas, ne dis pas ça. Qui sait si quelqu'un aurait trouvé Brooke dans cette salle si tu n'étais pas rentré dans le lycée ! Et si vous étiez sortis de cette salle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant, tu aurais très bien pu être blessé toi aussi ! Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait." lui dit Haley, en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"J'espère juste que ça sera suffisant…" soupira le jeune homme.

"Elle ira bien, c'est une battante !" dit Nathan.

**Mais maintenant, c'est Brooke qui n'est plus vivante, et une partie de moi continue à ne pas y croire. Parce que je la voyais indestructible. Parce que pour moi, elle faisait partie des gens de ma vie qui ne s'en iront jamais. Mais elle est quand même partie. Seule. Et j'espère que là où elle se trouve, elle est entourée et aimée. Autant qu'on l'aimait ici.**

Ils étaient dans ce couloir de l'hôpital de Tree Hill depuis environ une demi heure, mais les proches de Brooke trouvaient que les minutes passaient de moins en moins vite. Nathan et Haley étaient assis sur les sièges, leurs doigts entrelacés, tout comme Karen et Keith, Peyton, elle, était debout, appuyée contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague, Micro était sorti téléphoner et Lucas faisait les cent pas au milieu du couloir.

Un médecin sortit enfin de la salle où Brooke avait été emmenée. Il présuma que toutes ces personnes étaient là pour la jeune fille avec la balle dans la cuisse, alors il vint vers eux.

Lucas se précipita à sa rencontre, suivi des autres.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"Vous êtes de la famille de Brooke Davis ? Je ne suis autorisé à transmettre des informations qu'à un membre de sa famille." expliqua le docteur.

Lucas commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre ça, c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'on lui disait ça. Il avait besoin de savoir si Brooke allait bien, il tenait à elle sûrement bien plus que ses parents, il avait le droit de savoir. Il répondit :

"Mais ses parents ne sont pas là et ils ne-"

Mais il fut coupé par Keith. "Je suis son…son oncle." Après tout, Brooke l'appelait bien 'Oncle Keith' et tout le monde ici avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'état de la jeune femme : ce demi mensonge ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

"Très bien. Mademoiselle Davis a une grave blessure à la cuisse gauche, due à une balle. Nous n'avons pas réussi à la guérir nous-même, alors elle est actuellement en chirurgie. C'est une opération risquée, mais tout devrait bien se passer, l'état de Brooke était stable quand on l'a transportée."

Le médecin leur adressa un sourire rassurant, le même qu'il faisait à toutes les familles de ses patients, et disparut derrière une porte un peu plus loin.

"C'est bizarre, mais je ne trouve pas ça très rassurant. Pas du tout." fit Lucas avec un rire sans joie.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un siège, se frotta les yeux et remit sa tête entre ses mains. Il triturait ses cheveux avec énervement : il savait qu'il aurait encore à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir connaître l'état de Brooke. Et ça le rongeait, ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de chasser de sa tête les images de la fille qu'il aime en train de souffrir. Ou de mourir.

Micro revint de l'extérieur, son portable à la main. Il demanda s'il y avait du nouveau et Nathan lui expliqua ce qu'avait dit le médecin à l'instant, en jetant un regard inquiet à Lucas au moment où il prononça les mots 'opération risquée'.

Tout le monde resta silencieux un instant. Puis Micro se reprit et dit :

"Rachel vient de me téléphoner, elle est au lycée. Elle m'a dit que Jimmy a libéré ses otages, apparemment c'était tous des premières années…"

"Il n'y a eu aucun blessé ?" demanda Karen.

"Non, aucun. Mais Jimmy s'est suicidé…"

"Comment ça 'aucun' ?!" s'écria Lucas, avec un air de dégoût et de colère sur le visage. "Je vous rappelle qu'en ce moment même, Brooke est sur une table d'opération et que si vous allez dans la salle de Bio au lycée, vous verrez une énorme marre de sang ! C'est pas ce que j'appelle 'aucun blessé' !"

"Luke, Jimmy n'allait pas bien, c'était une victime lui aussi…et c'était ton ami. Il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Brooke." essaya de le résonner Keith.

"Et alors ? Qu'il l'ait voulu ou pas, ça ne change rien, je risque quand même de la perdre !" s'énerva-t-il, des larmes de rage plein les yeux. "Et il n'était plus mon ami."

"On risque tous de la perdre." dit Peyton d'une voix basse. Cette parole eut l'effet de faire taire tout le monde. Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas, tandis que les autres retrouvèrent leur regard inquiet.

Puis, tout le monde recommença à se murer dans son silence, se murmurant dans sa tête des paroles réconfortantes.

Peyton se remémorait son enfance avec Brooke.

"_Pourquoi tu restes toujours toute seule ? Tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec nous à la balle au prisonnier ?"_

"_Non, je préfère continuer à dessiner."_

"_Très bien, je reste avec toi alors. C'est pas drôle d'être seule. Je m'appelle Brooke Davis au fait !"_

"_Je sais. Moi c'est Peyton Sawyer."_

"_Je sais."_

Haley repensait à leur dernière soirée 'Grey's Anatomy', à leur appartement.

"_Brooke ! Derek doit rester avec Addison ! C'est sa femme enfin !"_

"_Haley ! Derek doit rester avec Meredith ! C'est la maîtresse de son chien enfin !"_

"_Addison !"_

"_Meredith !"_

"_Addison !"_

"_Meredith !"_

Micro se rappelait de leur après-midi shopping.

"_Brooke ! Je ne peux pas porter ça !"_

"_Mais si ! Tu es trop mignon là dedans !"_

"_Je ne veux pas être mignon, je veux plaire aux filles !"_

"_Plaire à Rachel ?"_

"_Qu'est-ce qui t'embête autant avec le fait que je m'entende bien avec elle ?"_

"_Attends, laisse moi réfléchir…Oh ! Je sais ! Peut-être parce que c'est juste une sale vipère manipulatrice !"_

"_Brooke !!"_

"_Bon ok ! Essaie autre chose ! Tiens, ce pantalon est pas mal !"_

Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du dernier match des Ravens.

"_Ouah Nathan ! Je rêve ou tu as encore manqué un tir de débutant ?! Continu de passer le ballon à Lucas, ça vaudra mieux pour le tableau des scores !"_

"_Hmm, j'aimerai bien te voir sur un terrain de basket, Davis !"_

"_Oh, je te mettrai la pâté très probablement !"_

Karen se souvenait du moment où Brooke avait habité chez elle, l'année passée.

"_Brooke, en rentrant du lycée, tu pourrais aller acheter du sucre, s'il te plaît ?"_

"_Bien sûr !"_

"_Acheter du sucre, pas dévaliser les boutiques, hein ?! J'ai besoin de toi au café après les cours !"_

"_Oui Maman Karen !"_

Keith se rappela le weekend dernier, quand Brooke était passé voir Lucas chez lui.

"_Bonjour Oncle Keith !"_

"_Bonjour Brooke ! Lucas est dans sa chambre, il lit."_

"_Mon dieu ! Il n'arrêtera donc jamais ! Au fait, il m'a dit que vous et Karen c'était reparti ! Il était temps ! Haley et moi avions commencé à parier sur le retour du Kareith !"_

"_Kareith ?"_

"_Karen/Keith : Kareith ! Suivez un peu ! Bon je vais retrouver Lucas maintenant, sinon il va encore croire que je suis en retard ! Bye Oncle Keith !"_

"_Hum Brooke ?"_

"_Oui ?"_

"_Donc vous deux c'est Brucas ?"_

"_Exactement ! Vous voyez, vous comprenez vite !"_

Et Lucas, lui, ne pouvait arrêter de repenser à ce que Brooke lui avait dit dans la salle de Bio.

"_On n'est sûrs de rien, mon cœur…Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je n'en ai aucune envie, mais je n'ai pas peur…Mais si ça arrive, si je meurs, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne te sentiras pas coupable et que tu n'oublieras jamais à quel point je t'aimais."_

Oui mais moi j'ai besoin que tu vives, Brooke. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais reste en vie, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas tout seul. se répétait Lucas dans sa tête.

Mais malgré leurs efforts pour ne pas imaginer le pire, tous les proches de Brooke savaient, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une heure plus tard, un autre médecin vint enfin les voir. Keith s'apprêtait à dire qu'il était l'oncle de Brooke, mais le docteur ne demanda pas un membre de sa famille, il s'assura juste qu'ils étaient bien là pour Brooke Davis. Et à ce moment, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Micro, Keith et Karen comprirent.

Le médecin expliqua, mais c'état inutile.

"Il y a eu une complication durant l'opération. Quand nous avons voulu récupérer la balle, celle-ci est allée se nicher dans un endroit encore plus profond et a provoqué une hémorragie. Nous avons tout essayé, mais Brooke avait perdu trop de sang, nous ne pouvions plus rien faire. Je suis désolé."

Le docteur leur jeta un dernier regard compatissant et les laissa seuls.

Ainsi donc, Brooke venait de disparaître à tout jamais.

Haley et Peyton s'effondrèrent dans les bras de Nathan. Micro ne bougea pas, les yeux dans le vide, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Karen et Keith, les larmes aux yeux, regardaient tout le monde avec inquiétude, ne sachant que faire.

Et Lucas, lui, marcha juste vers la sortie, en état de choc. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Son cœur venait de se briser.

Il ne pleurait pas : la douleur était trop forte.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer : il était comme mort à l'intérieur.

'**Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé' paraît-il. Je crois que la perte de Brooke nous l'a bien prouvé..._me_ l'a bien prouvé. Elle était tout. Elle était ma Pretty Girl. Mon amie aussi. Mon rayon de soleil. Ma lumière. Mon pilier. Mon espoir. Mon bonheur. Mon éternelle. Mon ailleurs. Mon rêve…Mon amour.**

**Je sais qu'elle restera toujours dans nos mémoires, même si elle ne pourra plus jamais être notre futur. Même si elle n'aura plus jamais de lendemains ailleurs que dans nos cœurs...**

_No tomorrow

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si oui, à vous de me faire plaisir : LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW !!!!! Merci ! 


End file.
